Proving a theory
by deminio
Summary: They are alone, in his office, just talking... A perfect opportunity to prove that theory that has been torturing them for years. HCam


Hello everyone!

This one-shot popped into my mind and I thought I'd post it here :) It takes place in season 5, although I don't know any details of the episodes, just the spoilers I read on the internet :p House and Cameron have a talk in his office and they try to prove a theory... You'll find out what I'm talking about ;)

I'm also working on the next chapter of the story "His future" and it will probably be up on Monday :)  
Sooo, I hope you'll enjoy this story as well

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own House MD..._

* * *

**Proving a theory**

_. _

He is in his office, all the blinds closed, sitting in his lounge chair and tossing his oversized tennis ball in the air.

He is there for hours, contemplating everything.

He really shouldn't have gone to Cuddy's house that night, it was a huge mistake. The biggest mistake, though, was that he was idiot enough to kiss her. He still hasn't figured out what possessed him to do it.

He thinks it was the most stupid thing he could do at that particular moment. It didn't feel right to him and left him feeling nothing… empty.

They did share something with her in the past but now it just felt plain awkward. He knew that something like this would never work between them. He knew it from the first time they met. He doesn't regret about many things in his life but that one moment of weakness is one these things.

He curses under his breath and grabs the glass of scotch that is resting on the floor and takes a big gulp.

He really shouldn't have done something so stupid.

He remembers another kiss. One that he tried really hard to forget but he couldn't do that.

He tried to convince himself that it was wrong too but every time he brought it to his memory it felt so right. And that still scared him.

It scared him that he could still remember her fingertips gliding down his face, her soft lips against his, her sweet scent invading his senses.

He cursed even louder this time wishing that he hadn't gone down that path. He wishes he could just forget about it but at the same moment he wanted to keep it always in his memory. Even though it kept torturing him…

There is a soft knock on his door and he groans.

"Whoever you are I am not here!" he yells and the door opens revealing her.

"I just said that I'm not here." He states plainly, looking intently at her.

"Kind of defeats the purpose, don't you think?" she asks with a shrug but he doesn't say anything.

He stays silent for a few moments, his eyes roaming over her body.

She is not wearing those terrible pink scrubs that he so desperately wants to tear apart.

He scolds himself mentally for making thoughts like this one but when she comes into his office wearing tight low rider jeans and a plain black top that hugs her body like this it's really hard for him to stop thinking like that.

His eyes travel from her legs and after inspecting every inch of her body they come to rest on her eyes.

She is looking at him suspiciously with a perfectly arched eyebrow and her arms cross in front of her chest.

"Are you checking me out?" she asks and he studies her face, trying to find out what she wants to hear.

"Maybe…" he replies nonchalantly and she rolls her eyes.

"I thought you were after Cuddy." She comments and he narrows his eyes.

"Who told you that?" he asks, twirling the glass in his hand.

"Nurses talk." She says simply and he nods.

"Well, they are wrong." He states, taking a sip from his scotch.

She looks mildly relieved but she will never admit it. Maybe in the past but not now…

"I heard that you were fighting with the kangaroo at the locker rooms. That true?" he asks, trying to hide any emotion from his eyes and voice.

"That one is… actually true." She admits and at the same time she doesn't know what got into her and she answered that quickly.

"Bummer…" he says but the smirk on his lips tells her that he doesn't think so at all.

She just looks at him for a while, contemplating her next move but he talks first, tilting his glass to her side.

"Scotch?" he asks and she looks at him in surprise but nods anyway.

"Suit yourself." He says, pointing at the bottle of scotch on his desk.

She walks to his desk and takes one of his mugs and fills it with the amber liquor.

She then walks towards him and rests her hand on his ankle for a few moments.

"Scoot." She says, looking at him and he takes his feet from the footstool letting her sit. The footstool is so close to the lounge chair that her knees graze his when she sits down and he stretches his legs so that his left one is between the two of hers.

"Are you going to tell me the juicy details?" he asks with a suggestive smirk and she snorts.

"Are you?" she asks, referring to the information she heard.

He seems to think about it, or at least he tries to make her believe that he is thinking about it before answering.

"No." he says and she rolls her eyes because a smug smirk finds its way to his lips.

"Then I'm not going to tell you either." She says with a shrug taking a sip from her drink and he pouts.

"You are no fun." He mumbles childishly and he tosses his tennis ball to her.

She catches it, surprising him because he really thought that she was going to miss it and he studies her with a raised eyebrow.

"I was really good at sports." She explains and his eyes travel over her body again.

"I don't doubt it." He comments, looking at her appreciatively and she tosses the ball back hitting him on the chest.

"Hey!" he protests and glares at her but she seems unfazed.

"Stop doing that." She says seriously.

"Why? Is it distracting you?" he asks, leaning forward.

"You wish." She replies with a snort and he smirks.

"Sooo, what brings you here? I mean, you can't just be here because you wanted to make sure if that rumor was true." He says, studying her face but she doesn't give anything away.

She has become really good at this and although he likes that he hates it at the same moment because he can't read her like an open book as he used to.

"I was just passing by and thought to come and say hello." She replies, bringing the mug to her lips and then running her tongue over her top lip making him stare at her, his eyes glued to her lips for some moments.

"Riiight." He drags out and sits a little straighter, leaning to her a little more.

"Why else would I be here?" she asks in confusion.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe you wanted to find out if I really kissed Cuddy." He says, placing a finger against his chin, pretending to be contemplating that idea.

She doesn't cave immediately, she ponders what her next move is going to be but she knows she is going to question him.

"Did you?" she asks and he smirks because he knew that she was going to ask eventually.

"I did." He replied shortly downing the remainder of his scotch and then he grabs the mug from her hand because he is too lazy to get up and take the bottle. Or maybe because he just wants to take hers…

He takes a gulp and she swats his knee, taking her mug back and taking a sip.

"Get up and pour another glass, this is mine." She states seriously making him frown.

"What?" she asks but she knows exactly what brought this up.

"What? No comments, no 'why did you do it', no trying to psychoanalyze me?" he asks, throwing his hands in the air for affect.

"Not everything revolves around you House." She answers and he is really taken aback by her answer.

She smirks smugly and leans forward, her hand coming to rest on his knee and gliding slowly to his thigh.

"I'm done psychoanalyzing you…" she whispers and the only thing he can do is stare at her.

Her green-blue eyes seem to captivate him and at this moment he really hates the affect she has on him. He thinks that if he leans forward he will only be a few inches away from her but his brain kicks in just before he does that.

"You started psychoanalyzing your boy-toy?" he shots back and she smirks.

_Damn, she saw right through me… _he thinks and swears.

"Is that the best you can do?" she asks, the smirk never leaving her lips.

"If I wanted to do better I would mention the little quarrel you had. The one that ended with the phrase 'I think we need to take a break' coming by you." He says with a smirk of his own and she seems surprised that he knows about that particular conversation.

"How do you know that?" she asks, because he can't possibly know that unless…

"What were you doing in my office?" she asks accusingly, pulling back a little and looking at him with a frown.

"I wasn't in your office. I was at the balcony, **outside** your office." He corrects her and she sighs.

"It was a very educational conversation. Do you really kick him out when you stay at your place?" he asks, his eyes connecting with hers.

"How is this any of your business?" she asks, keeping a distance between them.

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours." He suggests and she crosses her arms in front of her chest defensively.

"Who said that I want to hear it?" she asks and he smirks.

"You are dying to hear it because, apparently, you are not over me." He replies, a smug expression grazing his features.

"I wasn't the one sneaking at your balcony to see what was going on. So, apparently you are the one that has feelings for me." She states and the confidence in her voice surprises him.

He snorts, trying not to give away anything, trying to stay calm.

"Yeah, that's why I kissed Cuddy." He says, trying to make her back down but she seems too confident for her own good.

She raises an eyebrow and studies his face, trying to figure out what he is up to but she can't figure it out. She decides to ignore his previous comment because, for some reason, when she thinks of him with another woman it makes her feel uneasy.

She leans forward and rests her left hand on his right thigh, expecting him to pull away but he stays there, unmoving, waiting for her to make the next move.

She is just inches away from him and her eyes connect with his, searching. He feels like she is looking straight into his soul and he blinks rapidly a few times but he is unable to look away from the green-blue depths of her eyes.

"Prove it…" she breathes out and he looks at her questioningly.

"Prove that you have no feelings for me." She clarifies and his eyes dart from her eyes to her lips.

"If you prove that you are over me I would gladly prove it too." He says in a whisper and leans forward as well.

"How?" she asks, intrigues now.

"If I kiss you and you don't kiss back then I'm wrong." He states and he leans even closer.

He can feel her hot breath against his lips and he fights really hard not to be the first to lean in and close the gap between them.

But suddenly he thinks he had too much and he reaches out, cupping her cheek with his hand.

"What are you doing?" she whispers breathlessly.

"I'm proving a theory…" he answers and before she has the time to say anything he claims her lips with his in a soft kiss.

His lips move languidly against hers, testing, sampling. It takes some moments for her to react but then she kisses him back.

Her left hand remains on his thigh while the other one comes to lace through his short hair.

His tongue moves past her lips tangling with hers and she moans into the kiss driving him crazy.

His hands reach out for her and wrap around her small waist. With no effort at all he drags her to him making her straddle him.

Both her hands lace through his hair and his arms remain tightly around her body, holding her as close to him as possible while they keep kissing.

The kiss changes from soft to passionate and they are kissing like there is no tomorrow and the only ones that matter are them.

His right hand leaves her waist and moves under her top, caressing her alabaster skin and he groans involuntarily at the skin on skin contact.

He grounds his hips into hers and she moans again when she feels him. His lips leave hers and they trail a path of wet kisses to her jaw and neck, sucking the sensitive skin just below her earlobe.

"House…" she breathes out but he doesn't seem to hear her and he continues kissing her neck.

She is enjoying this way too much to make it stop but she has to, otherwise they will end up in a situation that she really wants to be in but not like this and not in his office. At least, the first time…

"Greg…" she mumbles hoping that his first name will catch his attention.

It sounds foreign, his first name coming from her lips, but at the same time hearing her say his first name makes his heart skip a bit.

He pulls back and rests his forehead against hers, both breathless, and he closes his eyes.

He opens them again when he feels her hand on his cheek and her thumb drawing lazy circles on the skin there.

"I think we proved a completely different theory from the one we were trying to prove…" he whispers and she smiles softly.

"Yeah…" she replies, because she doesn't know what else to say.

They stay silent, breathing in each other's air, their eyes locked together.

His gaze softens as he looks into her eyes and he smiles, a genuine smile that she is sure she hasn't seen on his lips before. She doesn't say anything, afraid that she will break that spell they are under. She just stays there, looking into his blue eyes.

"What now?" he surprises her by breaking the silence that had settled between them.

She doesn't know how to answer to that question because she doesn't even know what he wants from her.

"I have no idea." She says truthfully and he laughs.

Clearly not a reaction she expected and she looks at him questioningly.

"Usually you are the one with the answers when it comes to things like this and now you have no idea." He clarifies, a smirk finding its way to his lips.

"So what are we doing now?" she asks this time.

"You mean before or after I have my wicked way with you?" he asks, waggling his eyebrows at her and she swats his arm playfully.

"Hey! Cripple, remember?" he asks, feigning hurt.

"Last time I checked your arm was just fine." She replies with a smirk.

She sighs and he suddenly seems alarmed and he looks away, but she tilts his face up in order to look into his eyes.

"Don't pull back now…" she says softly and he nods.

She kisses his lips tenderly and he responds with the same amount of tenderness something she thought was impossible for him to do.

"We'll take it one step at a time…" she says when they break the kiss and he looks at her for some moments before nodding in agreement.

"Does that mean that I'll have to wait before I have my wicked way with you?" he asks, waggling his eyebrow again and making her laugh.

"Sorry mister, but I'm afraid yes." She replies and stands up carefully not to jar his thigh.

He lets out a theatrical sigh and stands up as well, grabbing his cane that was resting on the floor.

"What about…" he starts but she cuts him off.

"Chase and I broke up almost a month ago." She replies and he nods, feeling a little lighter than before.

"What about…" she drags out this time and he smirks.

"It meant nothing…" he replies and she is the one who nods this time.

"Sooo, are you buying me dinner?" he asks, taking his jacket and drawing her closer to him.

"I could do that." She replies with a smile and he drops a kiss on her lips.

"Come on then, I'm starving!" he exclaims and walks out of the office with her following close behind.

"Bike…" he says once they are at the parking lot and she complies without a question.

She climbs behind him and wraps her arms tightly around his torso. A smile finds its way to his lips and he speeds off thinking how long it will take him to finally have his wicked way with her.

And by the way she holds him while they ride his bike together it will be a lot earlier than they both think.


End file.
